Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: A songfic dedicated to the romance between Yusuke and Botan...Or rather, the wanted romances.


Lightning-Dono: Oooohhh...More songfics when I should be working on something else...But I need something to do while my dad makes me babysit endlessly, right?

I do NOT own the song Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo (Even if Tomorrow Dies) from Yuugiou (I don't own the translation of the lyrics, either. oO;) OR Yu Yu Hakusho.

Now, this is whole thing is from Botan's point of view. This is about when Yusuke DIDN'T get to go back into his body yet.

* * *

_"Call my name," that voice of someone calling_

_The deep sadness of the darkness_

_Your pale skin fills me with light_

I looked down at the spirit that floated, grumbling, beside me. He had been brought up by a lousy mother, so I could see where his streak of laziness came from. But he often showed a different side. Of course, he was dead. What choice does one have when they have passed away? Gazing down at the winding river before him, he often took side-ways glances at me. All of them were noticeable, but I decided not to mention them, as I knew he would deny that he ever did.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gliding smoothly over to his side. He mumbled an answer, turned red, and whipped around to face the other direction glumly.

_Without knowing if it was black or white_

_I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?_

_For the entire day_

_We just waited for the sunrise_

Waiting patiently for the answer, I continued to watch the back of his head expectantly.

"Nothing's wrong," he growled. Growling was one of his most favorite cover-ups when he was upset about something. But acting tough never came even close to tricking me.

"I know what you're thinking," I taunted him in a singsong voice. He refused to turn around. Instead, his shoulders slumped a bit more as he sat there, floating, staring intently at something in the river.

"I know something's wrong," I said, retreating to my serious side.

Yusuke turned around and I realized that he had been smiling this whole time, which was much unlike him. Despite the shabby look, gelled hair, and ripped sleeve, he was smiling at me.

_Even if you could shatter tomorrow_

_I won't run from this place_

_It cures the fatigue of my body_

_Your smile_

"Botan, I want to tell you something." He grabbed my arm, just below the elbow, and pulled me towards a tree as quickly as he could. I wasn't sure if this was going to lead to some act of violation, but I didn't struggle as he led me there.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity, aching for just three words that he could, at the very least, belch out right now.

"Have you ever eaten an acorn before?" He asked insensitively, jabbing a finger in the direction of a ripening acorn hanging decoratively infront of a squirrel's shelter. I wanted to start snarling at him like an advancing lion, but I thought that it was best not to do so. Even with that said, I wanted to throw a pointless punch at him.

"No," I replied, my voice shaking with rage. I couldn't even understand my anger - it was just so automatic. How could I even imagine a jerk like him liking me? It was almost impossible. He had Keiko. He didn't need me.

_Lonely heart, feelings beyond my control_

_It's like a wide hole has opened_

_Unable to control myself, I became angry at something_

He laughed, jerking himself backwards so that he was propelled quickly through the air. What he didn't notice was the small stream of tears that had flown out of the corner of my eyes. Wiping them away furiously, I came after him, my hands infront of me as though to seize any article of clothing that I could.

"Ha, I didn't think so!" He joked, waving a finger infront of him in an all-knowing way. It annoyed me to no end.

"Go away!" I yelled, finally deciding that it was enough. I couldn't be around him anymore. He was thoughtless, idiotic, and lacking in kindness. Without giving it another thought, I rushed off through the air. For a moment, I thought I saw him give me a desperate and fearful look, that of an abandoned child.

"Wait! I didn't mean to make you mad!" He shouted, frantically trying to catch up to me.

_"I can't forget that love"_

_That's what you had said when we first met_

_Your face hides your true intentions_

_Is there any redemption for me?_

"You don't understand!" I yelled, suppressing a sob that yearned to release itself from my throat. Turning my head slightly, I saw Yusuke trying to grab onto my kimono with one hand to pull me down. It wasn't going to happen. Not again - he'd peeked under there too many times and I knew I was in danger of it happening again.

"Let go!" I yelled, struggling to make him let go when he had the bottom of it clutched in his fist.

"No! I can't let you go!" He said, recklessly trying to pull me down as the wind blew me upwards.

I glanced down at him, confused.

"What do you mean you can't let me go?"

_Even if you could shatter tomorrow_

_I guess that I'd still keep wandering_

_Loving you, I discovered for the first time,_

_That fear of losing you_

"I don't want you to go. Is that too much to ask for?!" He said up to me, with a strained look on his face. It was a look of longing, which I just couldn't ignore.

"Why wouldn't you want me to leave?" I asked, giving in.

"I-I don't know."

My temper rose with his words, which wasn't a good thing.

"What? So you'll have someone to talk to? Pull pranks on? Spit it out!" I had never felt so enraged in my life. It was unusual for me to be so angry. My heart was heavy, and so were my spirits. I'd never get him to understand. He wouldn't even understand if I had blatantly said, "I love you, Yusuke." in his face. Either that or he'd never get over it.

Besides, like said before, he had Keiko. Who would want to be with someone that only greets you in death?

_Even if you could shatter tomorrow_

_Even if I should lose my sight_

_We'll start walking_

_In those times, when we were at peace_

Instead of responding, as any normal existing life force would've, he turned his back on me and gazed across the horizon.

His final answer came out in a series of stutters, but with a dull voice. "Y-You r-remind me of Keiko," he sniffed. It was too loud to be completely genuine. But finally, he turned. His eyes reflected the pubescent joys of any teen, but it was shrouded in a cloud of fears and experience. "I want to be with you."

I didn't understand. Why in the world did he want to stay with me? "...Why?" I managed to question, not being able to say anything else.

"Because when I'm around...you, it feels like Keiko is close and that I have hope of being a live again."

_It's a ghost of you_

* * *

Sorry the ending was so bad! =(


End file.
